


Clean Blue Sky

by aerlinniel



Category: French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Death, Execution, Gen, Guillotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I proceeded to look around me, surprised at the silence that reigned at the Place de la Révolution. I could see the faces of thousands of people that were staring at me, most of them in a deathly silence. No cheers, no angry shouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am posting yet another historical fic (With again no pairings, which is quite surprising seeing how I usually am). Well, this one is about the execution of Louis XVI and it is written in his POV. Please enjoy! :D

                I looked at the clean blue sky and at the bright sun that shone, realising that a few years ago this would have been a perfect day for hunting. Maybe I would have caught something, or maybe I would have caught nothing. Yes, nothing indeed. I proceeded to look around me, surprised at the silence that reigned at the _Place de la Révolution_. I could see the faces of thousands of people that were staring at me, most of them in a deathly silence. No cheers, no angry shouts. Nothing, just silence. I looked again at the sky, realising that my wish to live or escape had disappeared, leaving behind a feeling of resignation and nothing else. Yes, nothing indeed. My  only regret was that I wouldn't be able to see my children and wife ever again. I didn't struggle as my hands were tied behind my back. I didn't understand why they thought that I would try to escape. There were no possibilities now, no hope or even will to escape. Just resignation and regret. What had I done wrong? What had it been that had condemned me to this cruel fate? What had I done? Deep in my mind I knew that I was innocent of all of the crimes that I had been accused of. Of all of them, and yet...

 

                I slowly started going up the steps that led to the guillotine. One. Two. Three... Time seemed to have stopped. The Keres were hovering over the area, staring with bloodlust at me, and I just wished to feel the sweet and merciful kiss of Thanatos instead of their cruel and painful claws. Yes, only Thanatos could save me now. Silence. Everything was still in silence. I finally had reached the platform where the guillotine stood in her own proud way, her sharp blade glistering with anticipation. I could feel the looks of interest of the spectators on me, following my every step. Suddenly I ran to the side of the platform as words started to form in my mouth in an improvised speech.

 

                "I die innocent of the crimes of which I am accused. I forgive those who are guilty of my death, and I pray that the blood that you're about to shed may never be required of France" I said as loudly as I could.

 

                I soon started saying something else, but the loud sound of drums drowned my voice, making even myself wonder what I was going to say. I started moving again towards the imposing machine that was the guillotine, deep in thought and wondering if the people had heard what I had first said earlier and that I had meant so much. I looked up at the sky again as I was placed on that wooden board and then right under the shimmering blade of the guillotine, thousands of looks of expectation on me. My thoughts turned again to my family as I heard the blade starting to fall. Time stopped, the Keres continued hovering all around me, I close my eyes and mutter the name of my son, I feel a sudden and sharp pain, followed by the sweet and numb kiss of Thanatos. 

 


End file.
